The objectives of this Core are to provide resources to the Center for studies of contraceptive targets in humans and non-human primates and for testing the effectiveness of contraceptive agents in primates. Specifically, the objectives of the Core are: 1. To provide the organizational structure and expertise required for application of concepts and products from basic research in Center Projects to human contraceptive development. 2. To provide a laboratory resource for biochemical and molecular biology studies to identify human and non-human primate homologs of contraceptive targets identified by Center Projects in the mouse model. 3. To provide an animal resource of non-human primates for preliminary testing of the safety of contraceptive agents and methods for their delivery. 4. To provide biological materials including tissues, body fluids and gametes from humans and non-human primates for in vitro assays of contraceptive actions. 5. To provide the facilities and expertise required for large-scale breeding studies with non-human primates to determine the efficacy and safety of contraceptive agents.